A Change Of Fate
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: "I've been waiting for the perfect moment. I found a spell that will take me back in time. I will go back to the day your mother abandoned me and stop her and you will be raise with me you will never know Jace and you will love me" Sebastian said with a wide evil grin...Clonathan and maybe Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** **This story is Rated M for Mature, may have curse words, sex scenes and violence...I do not own these characters.**

 **Read and Review thanks so much**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Shout out to my Beta *ReadingIsFor Nerds* Check out her page. Her stories are or one of my fav.'s on this site.**

 *** Link to her page* u/7756174/**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

This story is set during City of Heavenly Fire after Sebastian sends the angel's wings with the note that said "I'm coming." He told the Clave he wanted Clary and Jace, but in this story, he also wanted Jocelyn and the Clave gave them to Sebastian to save themselves. Sebastian had the Endarkened tie their hands so they wouldn't fight and then he took them to his kingdom in Edom.

"Look at all of this Clarrisa! This is all ours. Yours and mine, my queen." Sebastian says excitedly.

"Where the hell are we?" Jace asks. Their hands were still bound while the Endarkened held them so they couldn't run or attack Sebastian like Jace so desperately wanted to do.

"Hell is right, little brother." Sebastian grinned.

"We are in hell? This is your idea of a kingdom? The kingdom of what? The dead?….I'd rather die then rule hell forever with you!" Clary spat at him.

"You remind me of father. I do everything for you, give you everything, and still, it is not enough! No 'thank you' or 'good job'. Why is it that I am not enough for you? I'd burn down the world for you. I'd kill for you. I'd die for you! I would give you all and all I ask is for your love and loyalty in return. To be mine and mine alone. What will it take to make you see that we were always meant to be together? Meant to rule together as king and queen. You were made for me, and me alone. Not angel boy! He has always gotten everything. He took my father's love and praise after he took my name. And now, he has taken the only thing that was mine and mine alone. My sister, my love, my heart. The only bit of humanity I have left. He can have all of those things and keep them but he CAN NOT have you! You're all that I want…...all I have!" Sebastian yells in fury.

"You are completely mad! Do you know that?" Jace says to him.

"Yes, I am mad. But aren't we all?" Sebastian says pacing around them like a lion stalking his prey. He stops in front of Clary and steps closer to her.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment. I've found a spell that will take me back in time. I will go back to the day your mother abandoned me and stop her and you will be raised with me. You will never know Jace and you will love me." Sebastian said with a wide and evil grin.

"What? You can't be serious." Jocelyn says.

"What spell? I've never heard of any spell that could take someone back in time to change fate." Jace says, not believing anything Sebastian said. "I think you're lying. You will probably erase our memories and replace them with... angel only knows."

"I assure you that I am serious. As serious as you were the day you abandoned me." he says looking at Jocelyn and then turns to Jace. "I can't lie. I have thought about changing all of your memories, but memories are tricky and they can always come back." Sebastian says. "You wouldn't have ever heard of the spell. It's ancient dark magic that is from another world entirely. It took me a while to find it but I finally got it. It takes many things that are hard to find but now that you 3 are here, I can finally complete the spell." Sebastian said as he grinned.

"What do you mean 'since we are here'?" Clary asks.

"Well, dear sister. I needed two more ingredients to compete the spell." Sebastian smiled wickedly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Clary, Jace, and Jocelyn all said in sync.

"I need the heart of the one I hate the most...and since I can't decide which of you," Sebastian says gesturing to his mother and Jace, "I will just have to take both of your hearts. The woman who abandoned me and the angel boy who took everything from me." Sebastian said as he grinned murderously.

"No! You can't! I won't let you!" Clary said with her eyes blazing at Sebastian.

"You can't stop me, little sister." Sebastian said.

"Then why am I here if you just needed them? Then why take me too?" Clary asks. "Wait…you said 2 more, so what is the last one since the heart was meant to be one?"

"Very perceptive, dear sister." he said as he smiled at her. "You see, that is one of the reasons why I love you." Sebastian says as he walked closer to her, grabbing a piece of her fairy red hair and playing with it in his fingers lovingly.

"Get your hands off of her!" Jace spat, trying to pull out of the Endarkened's grip to no avail.

"There is one more thing I need and the spell will be cast." Sebastian says ignoring Jace's protests.

"And what is that?" Clary asks as she grits her teeth. Sebastian steps closer; looking her in the eyes.

"The heart of the one I love the most." Sebastian says and Clary's eyes go wide.

"But you are a demon...and demon's can't love." Clary says sounding a little confused.

"That is where you are wrong, Clarissa. I'm half demon which means I'm also half shadowhunter. I do have feelings, although you are right. I never knew love, never had love, and I never loved anyone. That all changed when I met you because I love you. I've never felt...these feelings with anyone else. I've never given a second thought to killing anyone. I've never cared for anyone else's safety. I've never given anyone mercy or a second chance. I have only given those things to you and you alone. You make my heart race when I'm close to you. My blood feels like it's boiling when I touch you and when you're near. You make me feel this weird feeling in my gut. When I see you with anyone else, it feels like my chest is being squeezed and it becomes hard to breath, making my heart hurt. I've never felt this way...and it's strange and all new to me. I love you. I don't want other people touching you or owning you or hurting you. I want you to be around, to admire me and to see what I've done; what I've accomplished. That's love. isn't it?" Sebastian says as he takes the lock of hair still in his hand and smells it. "Strawberries." he whispers while looking at her. They way he looked at it was the same way Jace looks at her. With...love.

"So, you love me... but you are going to kill me?" Clary says.

"You will only be dead for a short time. I promise, my love, you will feel no pain. Once the spell is complete and I go back in time, you will be alive once more in the womb of your mother. It will be like today never happened. In fact, it will never happen because everything will change. So I'm really only killing the you that is the Clary now so the you that should have been will be born." Sebastian said as he caressed her cheek.

"Please, don't do this. If you love me, please don't." Clary says, practically begging.

"I'm doing this because I love you." Sebastian says back to her. He gets closer until their faces are only inches apart. Clary turns her head but Sebastian grabs her head with both hands so she can't move away from him and pulls her face back to him. Jace and Jocelyn are now screaming at Sebastian while he completely ignores them.

"Just one last kiss." he says against her lips. He brings his lips to hers very gently. She doesn't respond. He doesn't seem to care and just keeps kissing her while Jace and Jocelyn are screaming for him to stop.

"You bastard! I will kill you!" Jace snarls at him.

Sebastian pulls back from the kiss and puts his face in the crook of her neck and buries his face in her hair; taking in her scent one last time. He pulls back and looks at her beautiful emerald eyes as Clary looks at his dark eyes that are now filled with pain and sadness. One tear escapes his eye making Clary gasp. She never thought he could cry...but here he was. Crying.

"Why are you crying?" Clary asks softly.

"I will never regret anything as much as I will regret having to do this...but sacrifices must be made." he said as another tear rolled down his face. That's when Clary remembered that he needed her heart. He had to kill her and it pained him to do it. Maybe he really could feel after all? Maybe he can love.

"Brother, please." Clary said weakly.

"Close your eyes. It will be quick." he said as another tear rolled down his face. Clary looked at her mother's tear stained face and then looked next to her at Jace. He was looking at her with tears in his eyes. The boy who never cried. Her golden angel looked so broken and in so much pain.

"I love you Jace…and I will love you until I die. And if there is life after this, then I will love you then as well." Clary said with tears falling down her pale face.

"Clary, I love you. No matter what, I will find you. I will find you." Jace said as tears now covered his face. Clary closed her eyes and Jace's voice was the last thing she heard. He was repeating what he said to her over and over. **"I will find you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

 **Jace's POV**

"I will find you." Jace said over and over again. He saw Clary close her eyes as Sebastian walked in front of her, blocking her from his view. Jace and Jocelyn watch helplessly as Sebastian moves closer to her. His hands then moved so fast that they were a blur. The next thing Jace heard was a loud crack. It was a sound that made a chill go down Jace's spine, making his heart feel like it stopped for a moment.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Clary and laid her down then stepped away where Jace could finally see her. Her body laid lifeless on the ground. Her neck was twisted in an unnatural angle. He knew what that sound was when he heard it. It's a sound that he will never forget; the sound of a neck breaking. It sounded just like when his father broke his bird's neck. He cried all night for his pet but this was so much unbelievably worse. He could feel his heart shattering. His vision clouded with his tears as a loud sob came out of his mouth. Jocelyn was screaming and crying, calling for Clary, but he knew she was gone.

Sebastian then knelt down next to her still body. He kissed her forehead and took a dagger from his boot and cut out her heart.

"I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO RUN MY BLADE THROUGH YOUR BLACK HEART JUST LIKE I DID BEFORE, BUT THIS TIME, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND DRINK FROM YOUR WORTHLESS SKULL!" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now, now little brother. Don't make promises you can't keep." Sebastian said with a sinister smile.

" I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL I WILL KILL YOU!" Jace screamed again.

"You see. There you go again. It's hard to make promises when you will be dead soon. When you are alive again, you won't remember this and you will not remember Clary at all. She will never love you…I will make sure of that." Sebastian spat.

"We were made for each other." Jace said with conviction. "She and I have what you will never have. True love. And no matter what happens, we will find each other. Clary and I will be together again. I know it because there is nothing I believe in more than the love we share."

Sebastian glared at him for a minute. His eyes turned completely black and he had the craziest look on his face that made him look more demon than man in that moment. "SHE WAS MADE FOR ME! SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE…MY SISTER, MY PARTNER, MY LOVER, MY WIFE, MY QUEEN! THAT IS WHAT SHE WAS MADE FOR! NOT FOR YOU, ANGEL BOY! SHE IS JUST LIKE ME! SHE HAS A DARK HEART AND I SEE IT IN HER! FROM THE MOMENT SHE WAS BORN, SHE WAS MINE! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN BY MY SIDE ALL THIS TIME BUT BOTH OF YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making the windows of the room vibrate.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CRAZY! SHE WAS NEVER YOURS AND SHE NEVER WILL BE! SHE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU AND WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! WHEN YOUR OWN MOTHER COULDN'T EVEN LOVE YOU, WHY WOULD CLARY?" Jace yelled with a smirk, trying to get a rise from Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian thinking he would be so angry that steam would be coming out of his head. Instead, what he saw was not what he expected. Sebastian had a grin on his face that only widened as he looked at the confusion on Jace's face.

"You see, little brother, I already have it all planed out. I'm going to make her just like me." Sebastian said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?" Jocelyn finally spoke. Sebastian pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a vial of something that was black.

"This is my blood mixed with Lilith's and I'm going to give it to pregnant you when I go back." Sebastian says to Jocelyn and she gasped in horror.

"No!" Jocelyn said in disbelief.

"You son of a bi..." Jace started to say but was cut off by Sebastian.

*Sebastian POV*

"Language, little brother. You see, Clarissa will be more like me. She will still have her angel blood, and hopefully her powers, but she will also have demon blood. Plus, with my blood, she will be more bonded to me and will not be able to love anyone else but me." Sebastian says as he steps closer to Jace. "Do you still think your love will overcome all of that, little brother? That you will defeat the bad guy and live happily ever after?" Sebastian asks with a small laugh. "This is the real world, little brother. Not some fairytale that you've read in one of your books. This bad guy is going to win." he says as he gestures to himself. "I'm the one who's going to get the girl, while you, little brother, will be the one who dies!"

He smirked and then ripped Jace's heart from his chest. Sebastian watched as a look of shock and pain flashed on Jace's face. Sebastian held Jace's still beating heart as he watched the light dim from his golden eyes. The heart in his hands stopped beating and Jace's body went limp. Sebastian grinned triumphantly as he placed both Jace's and Clary's hearts in a circle that he drew on the ground earlier. He then went to Jocelyn who was still sobbing.

"Well? Any last words?" Sebastian grinned.

"Yes. My biggest regret, son…will always be…" Jocelyn said taking short breaths to calm herself. Her face went hard as she looked at the monster in her son's body. "...that I didn't kill you when you were born." she spat looking at him with cold and angry eyes. Sebastian's face then turned sinister.

"YES, YOU SHOULD HAVE!" Sebastian said screaming and ripped out her heart slowly so he could watch her suffer. He relished hearing her screams of pain as he laughed like a mad man.

He placed her heart in the circle with the others and put the rest of the ingredients in then started chanting the spell. The circle burst into bright flames. As he continued to chant louder and louder, the flames grew higher and changed color. The once red-orange flames turned a deep blackish red. The color of his blood.

His voice grows louder as he chants the last words. "Converto Atlas Inclino NOSTER FATUM!" (Latin~ Turn around, Time, Change, Our, Fate…I don't know if it's correct. I looked up Latin words and put them together for the spell. ) He says this while closing his eyes and thinking of that morning before Jocelyn left.

Jocelyn was making breakfast. Jonathan was siting in his chair at the table playing with his small dagger while Valentine sat at the end of the table writing in his journal.

Sebastian then stepped into the blood red flames...

 **Author's Note**

 **2 stories fixed thanks to My Beta * ReadingIsForNerds* Now we just have 2 more to fix and then I just have to update. Thank you guys for reading please comment I love hearing form y'all. **

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Sebastian opened his eyes. He was now siting at a table and his father was on the end of it writing in his leather bound journal. He looked around the room and saw that Jocelyn was at the stove making breakfast. He looked down at himself. That was when he noticed he was a 2 year old child again.

"FUCKKKKKK!" he shouted. His father stopped writing and looked up at him. Jocelyn spun around and dropped the wooden spoon she was using to scramble eggs with.

"Where did you hear that word from?" Jocelyn said with angry eyes as she looked at Valentine accusingly.

"I have never said that before. I have no idea where he learned that vulgar word from." Valentine said and glared at little Jonathan.

"Where did you hear that word from Jonathan?" Valentine asked. His father was looking at him the way he always did when he did something wrong. His black eyes grew blacker and colder. The same way they always did before he brought out his whip to punish him.

"I'm sorry Father. I heard Blackwell say it yesterday. I didn't know it was a bad word." little Jonathan said with his baby voice.

"I don't want to hear that word coming from your mouth again. Understood?" Valentine said sternly.

"Yes, Father." young Jonathan said.

"I will have a talk with Blackwell. Okay dear?" Valentine said to Jocelyn. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Jonathan wanted to gag looking at them. He had to wait for the right moment and everything he planned would go smoothly. Well, everything but him being a toddler again. That he was definitely not expecting. He just hoped it would only last 24 hours and he would not have to repeat his whole childhood again. He was not looking forward to going through puberty again.

Jonathan remembered the vile of blood he had put in his pocket and reached down to check it. It was still there. He looked at his parents, still distracted with each other, and poured the blood in Jocelyn's orange juice that was siting at the other end of the table. He took his knife that was still in his hand and stirred it. The orange juice was now a little darker orange but it wasn't really noticeable.

They ate breakfast and Jonathan watched as Jocelyn drank her juice and smiled to himself. Phase 1 is compete. After they ate, Valentine excused himself to go to his office, leaving him alone with Jocelyn. He smiled wickedly at her and she looked down at him with fearful eyes which made him smile even more.

"What are you so happy about? You never smile." she said with no emotion in her voice.

"Just happy I guess." little Jonathan said trying to sound innocent.

"Go to your room. I need to clean up the kitchen." she told him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jonathan gets up and pretends to go to his room. He knows she is up to something. Not one minute after he left the room did he hear Jocelyn talking. He peeped his little head in and saw that Jocelyn was on a cell phone which was weird because phones don't work here. "Bane" he thought. "She got it from Bane." That's how she stayed in contact with him and Lucian.

After she hung up, he watched her put the phone in a secret compartment behind a tile near the stove. He smiled knowing that now was the right time and he knew what he needed to do. He went to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." his father said. Jonathan even at the age of 2 was tall enough to reach the door knob. He was 2 but looked more like a 4 year old. He entered his father's office and saw that Valentine was at his desk with battle plans surrounding him. He knew he was getting everything ready for the battle that would happen later on.

"Father." little Jonathan said. Valentine looked up, surprised to see him. "Yes Jonathan?" Valentine said.

"I heard mother talking to someone name Lucian." Jonathan said to his father. Valentine looked shocked for a moment and then his jaw clenched. "And what did you hear her say?" Valentine asked him.

"She said that she will meet him later and they were leaving together. She said she will bring a cup, but I don't know why he would need a cup." Jonathan said tying to sound like a child the best he could. "And I heard her say something about the Clave." Jonathan said. He was internally laughing at the look on his father's face. It was priceless. He looked like his head was going to explode like a hot air-balloon.

"Where is she?" He asked picking up a stele from his desk.

"She was in the kitchen…oh and Father? She puts her phone in the wall by the stove." Jonathan replied.

"Jonathan, I want you to wait in your room for me. We will be leaving soon so pack anything you want. We will not becoming back here." Valentine said and walked towards the kitchen. Jonathan, of course, didn't listen. He wanted see what his father was going to do. He snuck into the living room where he knew he could hear them perfectly. He heard someone walking around and then they stopped. A few moments later he heard his father speak.

"Care to explain why there is a phone hidden in the wall, dear?" His voice was cold and calm like just before a storm.

"Val, I can explain. I just.." Jocelyn tried to say but was cut off. He heard a loud thud hit the wall. He knew his father well enough to know that he had her pinned to the wall, most likely by her throat.

"Yes. Please do explain…why you were going to betray me? You were going to run with the cup…WITH THAT MUTT!" His voice was no longer calm as he said that.

"Mutt? You mean our friend? The one you said was dead? The one you set up!" she spat back at him. "You lied! All you do is lie and kill. You stole my son from me. You turned him into a monster. I will not let you do the same to this one." she said as her voice was shaking from holding back her tears.

"This one?" Valentine said confused. "You are with child?" he asked; all the rage in his voice now gone and replaced with softness.

"Yes. I didn't want you to know…I didn't want you to change another one of our children into another soulless monster that you would only use like you do with everything else." she spat angrily at him.

"Love. I would never use demon blood on this child. I swear on the angel. I'm done experimenting with our unborn children. You and our children mean everything to me. I love you. We are family. We cannot be a family without you. Come, my love. We must leave. I have a surprise for you…I've been working on it with a warlock. I wanted to make you the perfect house. I'm sure you'll love it. It can take you anywhere you wish." Valentine said in a caring voice now. One he had never heard from him. Jonathan wanted throw up again hearing him make such a sickly sweet voice to that woman. It was like he was trying to comfort a small child from a nightmare...not that Jonathan would know what that was like. Valentine never gave him comfort when he had cried only from the whip marks he gave him. He never hugged him or told him he loved him. He never got any of those things from anyone. He has only ever known loneliness, pain, and hate. But soon he will have all of those things that he was denied his whole life. He will finally have his sister and she is all he will ever need.

Jonathan walked off towards his room with a huge smile on his face. Phase 2 was complete. 'Now what to do about angel boy?' he thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Please leave a review I love hearing from you guys.**

 **Shout out to my Beta *ReadingIsForNerds* I love her and her stories are AMAZING! Check out her page she is on my Fav. Authors list!**

 **She will be helping me fix Ch1 n 2 on this story. Then I will start fixing "Love and Consequences". By the end of next week all my stories should be fixed and updated. Then I will** **try** **to update all the stories Once a week. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Sorry I know I've been MIA on this story I will try to make a chapter every week or 2 weeks at least. Please Read and review let me know what you want to see. I'm going to be showing them growing up in a couple of chapters.**

* * *

The moving apartment is just how Jonathan remembered it before Clary destroyed it. He remembers that night perfectly. He was so surprised when it blew up into nothing. No one but his little sister could surprise him like that. He was so angry, but at the same time, proud and very turned on. Jonathan laughed out loud at the memory and Valentine gave him an odd look.

"Jonathan. I want you to go to your room for a while. Get dressed for bed. It's the last door on the left." Valentine said as he carried a knocked out Jocelyn up the stairs.

"Yes, father." he said and he walked to his room. It was very plain. The walls were white along with the sheets. He will miss his dark walls and silk covers but father would know something was up if he requested silk sheets. Jonathan goes over to his clothes in the dresser and changes for bed. As he takes off his shirt, he realizes something. His back didn't hurt. He went to his bathroom, dragging a chair from his desk with him. He stepped up on the chair and turned around to look at his back in the mirror. There were no scars from the demon metal yet. He had forgotten what is was like to not have the constant pain in his back. He stared and took in the detail of his smooth and flawless white flesh. 'Maybe now that he has Jocelyn, he won't whip me.' Jonathan thought to himself. But he knew his father probably still would.

He took one last look at his back and got down and put the chair back at the desk. He changed for bed and laid down on his back, enjoying the feeling of the lack of pain as he laid there. He closed his eyes hoping that when he woke up, he would be back in his real body with Clary by his side. He smiled at the thought of waking up next to her beautiful naked body and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Jonathan started to wake. He had the best sleep he's had in years without the constant ache in is back. He felt around hoping Clary was next to him but instead, he felt nothing but cold sheets. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and then looked up at the mirror.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He was still a child. He was still a freaking kid. If he hadn't changed back by now, then that means he's not going to. He was going to be stuck like this; in this time and have to grow up all over again. "FUUUCCCCKKKK!" he yelled in frustration pulling at his hair. 'This means I have to wait years to claim Clary as mine!' he thought to himself. Jonathan was not a patient person. He really wasn't. If he wanted something, he took it. He will just have to learn to be patient.

'This will be better. You can turn her against everyone but you. She will only love you. Only want you. Especially now that she will be more like you instead of that angel boy. You just have to wait. You've waited this long and think…. now you can have the childhood you should have had with your sister by your side. Forever.' he thought to himself as he smiled wickedly at his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 **Months Later…**

Jonathan sat in his room reading. He had taken books and hid them in his room so father wouldn't know. He wasn't supposed to know how to read at his age and he didn't want his father to become suspicious but he had to do something to pass time. It was so boring being a child.

He could hear Jocelyn's screams coming from their bedroom. Today was the day that Clarissa was going to be born. Jonathan was indeed excited to see her for the first time. He wondered if by giving that woman his and Lilith's blood, if it changed Clarissa's appearance. He hoped it didn't change that much. He loved her fiery color of hair and her bright green eyes. Another loud scream from Jocelyn and then Jonathan heard the sound of a baby crying. He put the book back in its hiding place under a loose floor board by his desk. He quickly ran down the hall to their bedroom door and knocked on it.

"What is it?" his father asked from behind the door. He could hear his little sister was still crying.

"Father, can I see my little sister?" Jonathan asked in his cute child voice.

"Come in." his father said. Jonathan walked in scanning the room for her. He looked over and saw Jocelyn holding a crying bundle in her arms. Jocelyn was smiling down at her and trying to rock her to get her to stop, but nothing was working. "Here, dear. Let me hold her." Val said, taking the baby in his arms. He tried to soothe her but she still wouldn't stop crying.

"Father, can I see her?" young Jonathan asked, trying to peak at the little bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket in his father's arms.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jonathan." his father said as he looked at him with worry. "She is still fragile because she was only just born."

"I won't hurt her." young Jonathan said.

"Val….no." Jocelyn protested.

"It's okay, honey. I'll be right here next to Jonathan. He won't try to hurt her. Will you Jonathan?" Val said in a stern voice.

"She is my little sister. I would never want to hurt her." he said with conviction. Which is true. He never wanted to hurt her but sometimes he just couldn't control himself. That's why he had hurt her in the past.

"Here, Jonathan. Hold her head like this. Be very careful and gentle with her." Val said placing the crying baby in his arms while showing him how to hold her head with his hand to support her head.

Jonathan held her close to his chest but was gentle so as not to hurt her. He gazed down at her, seeing her for the first time. Her skin was as pale as he remembered. It looked like porcelain. She had no freckles on her face now but her hair was still the color of fire. Only it seems to be much brighter than before. She still hadn't opened her eyes. He couldn't wait to see them. Were they going to be green still? Were they going to be black like his or perhaps a dark shade of green?

"Hello, little sister." young Jonathan said softly to her as he touched her check. At the sound of his voice, the baby finally opened her eyes. They were bright green with gold flecks and a black and silver ring around the iris. It was only visible to Jonathan because of his enhanced eye sight. She looked up at him and stopped crying. She just stared at up at him. "I'm your big brother." he smiled at her.

Jonathan never liked babies. All they did was eat, poop, and cry but Clary, Jonathan thought, was different. She was adorable. He thought he would never use that word to describe anything. She had fat chubby cheeks as she smiled up at him and giggled. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh too.

"She's not crying anymore. What did you do?" his father demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to her." young Jonathan said. "See?" Jonathan says turning Clary towards him so he could see she was fine. "She already loves me." he said as he smiled down at little Clary. Valentine looked at his son holding the baby with a puzzled look on his face and Jonathan saw Val's hand twitch. He could tell his father wanted to write in his journal as he observed them.

"What do you want to name her, dear?" Valentine asked his wife, but she was silent as she watched Jon hold his little sister with a blank look on her face. "I know... how about Seraphina?" Val said.

"No!" Jonathan said loudly. His father looked at him with confusion which soon turned to anger. "Her name is Clarissa." Jonathan said as he looked down at the little girl who was the only one to ever hold his heart as she smiled up at him. " _My_ Clarissa Adel Morgenstern…. _Mine_." he whispered the last part to himself


	5. Chapter 5

With Valentine having possession of the cup, he took over the Clave and all of the shadowhunters accepted him. It was either that or die. With him as the leader of the Clave and all shadowhunters, he ordered all downwolders to be eliminated. Most were slaughtered in the streets and others went into hiding.

The first of the downworlders to go were the werewolves, starting with Luke and his pack. Then it was the Vampire clans starting with the New York clan. However, when they got to Raphael, the head of the clan there, he managed to get away and went into hiding. Then it was the warlocks. Valentine imprisoned some for his own purposes and killed all the others. Magnus escaped and went into hiding, taking as many warlocks with him as he could. The Fae were the last and Valentine killed all of them, starting with the Seelie Queen _(Because I hated her so freaking much)_.

With almost all of the downworlders gone, more demons ran the streets, killing more mudanes but Valentine wasn't concerned about the mundane's protection. His goal was to turn all mundanes into shadowhunters so they began to pull people off of the streets and make them drink from the cup. His dream was to kill all downworlders and turn all mudanes until all that was left were shadowhunters. Slowly but surely, his dream was coming true.

Jonathan watched as his sister slowly grew from a baby to a toddler to a kid. Time seemed to drag on forever for him. The only plus was that he already knew everything his father was teaching him or that he made him read. Valentine was actually impressed for once and he wasn't even suspicious. He just assumed it was the demon blood. 'If he only knew' Jonathan thought to himself.

His father still whipped him with demon metal but not as much as he did the first time around. He also whipped Clary, but only a few times. Their mother didn't care either when she walked in on his punishment. She just turned and walked away. But it's not like Jonathan cared about her anyways. She always hated him and she wasn't really his or Clary's mother; Lilith was. He was already so used to the pain, he didn't even cry the first time he was whipped after he killed Clary's first trainer. The guy definitely had it coming though. He was way too rough with his little sister and broke her arm. He was practicing up on the rafters and heard her crying. He jumped down and saw her holding her limp arm, tears falling down her little face. He then looked at Blackwell with fury in his eyes, them going full black as the demon took over him. The man looked back into Jonathan's black endless pits he called eyes in horror.

Jonathan then proceeded to break every bone in the man's body and snapped his neck to finish him off. He was the first of many trainers he killed till their father finally let Jonathan train her to which Jonathan was pleased. He taught her everything he knew. He even taught her things his father had yet to teach him; in this life, anyways. She had become as good as he was at her age. Her demon and angel blood made her stronger, faster, and deadlier than she was ever before. She was his perfect match.

After a while of training, she was even able bring him down at the age of 10. He was most impressed and he couldn't wait till she was of age to have her. He was thinking maybe when she turned 14, he could start to pursue her. She was still a girl now but he could tell she was going to be even more beautiful than before because of the demon blood. She had no freckles and her skin looked like flawless porcelain but felt soft as rose petals. She always smelled sweet like strawberries, just how he remembered she always smelled like before. They spent most of every waking moment together and did everything together. Their parents were always too busy for them or never there to begin with, but Jonathan preferred it that way. With them gone all of the time, leaving Jonathan to watch after Clary, he could work his plan to turn her against everyone but him and mold her into the perfect deadly warrior and his queen.

The first time their father whipped Clary was 7 when she tried to interfere with one of Jonathan's punishments. So he chained her next to him and whipped them both. He will never forget the painful screams she made as the whip hit her back. He never had a problem with torturing others or watching others be tortured. In fact, he loved to hear the screams of pain but he did not feel that when he heard Clary's. For the first time in his life, he cringed and his whole body tensed up at the sounds of her pain. Hearing her screams made his demon roar in anger. Nobody was allowed to touch what was his. He desperately wanted to break his chains and kill their father. He pulled on them in fury, growling animalistically trying to free himself, but it was cursed metal which was unbreakable. _(Can't remember if that was in the book or a fanfiction story I read)_

Jonathan hated that their father hurt her and it took everything he had to restrain himself from killing the bastard every time he saw him only because he knew it would only work in his favor. She would hate their parents; just like he did. One day though, he would kill his father slowly. He just had to wait for the perfect time when all his plans would fall in place and he and his sister would rule together, side by side, forever.

After their punishment, their father unchained them and left them in the cold dark basement for the night. Jonathan was used to it but what he wasn't used to was not being alone down there. He looked over to Clary where she was crying on the floor and Jonathan didn't know what to do. _"What would Jace do?"_ he thought.

He hated to admit that in these kinds of situations, he asked himself that question when dealing with Clary. Jonathan slid over to her and picked Clary up and held her in his arms. She had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking. He held her close, being careful not to touch the cuts on her back.

"Shhh… I'm here." he whispered to her in a comforting way.

"Why does he hates us so much?" Clary whispered in his neck.

"Because we are different. We are not like him or any other shadowhunters. To him, we are not his children. We are experiments. That's all." he said playing with her hair. "We can't trust anyone, Clary. Only each other."

"But what about Mother?" Clary asked.

"Especially not her. Not mother or father…we are nothing but monsters to them. She does not love you. They don't care about us. Why else do you think Father hurts us and mother doesn't do anything? It's because she doesn't care." Jon says and Clary starts to sniffle again. "They don't matter, Clary. We have each other. As long as we don't let anyone or anything come between us, we will never be alone or unloved. The world will be ours for the taking. One day I will be King and you, my darling little sister, will be my Queen."

He pulls her back to look her in the eyes. "It's you and me together for always."

"You swear?" she whispered. "Swear that we will always have each other…forever."

"I swear." he says. "Nothing and no one will ever take you or keep you from me. You will always be by my side. You will always be mine forever and if anything or anyone does come between us, I will destroy them and I will raise hell itself and burn down the world until I have you back by my side." he said staring into her eyes.

"Swear on the angel. You can't break that promise if you swear on the angel." she says seriously.

"I will do better than that. I swear on Lilith." He said and smiled evilly.

 **Thanks for reading please review**

* * *

 **Author's note **** sorry I know it's been awhile since I updated this story... Please review tell me what you would like to see**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **If you are a Beta please PM me or comment. I'm looking for a Beta who has time to help out a friend who wants to start a fanfiction story. So if you can help a fellow shadowhunter for me that would be wonderful.**

 **Please watch this this video it's great I freaking love it...Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern Prince of Hell...I loved that part freaking AWESOME!**

 **It's called** **"He Raped me- Jonathan & Clary Morgenstern (Shadowhunters) by Linda Fidelis"**

 **LINK youtu. be/ Ht6BrQB1TYg**

* * *

Now that Valentine was King of the Shadowhunters, his desire was to be a king like the ones in legends and in mundane history. He had knights on horses and soldiers with special armor that was marked with runes created by Clary. Her runes made the armor impenetrable and unable to dent, no matter the weapon or creature. He had special armor made for him as well. The armor was made entirely of gold with special runes that only he borne. The runes made his armor indestructible along with his sword. He thought of himself as a God-like king and believed himself immortal.

Valentine had his soldiers make a large modern stone castle in the middle of Idris. It had massive towers, torture chambers, dungeons, and large bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms and closets. Marble floors were throughout with columns adorning most spaces. There was a dinning hall that could seat 100 people, a massive library that would make any reader jealous, ballrooms to host parties, a throne room with a massive throne, forged by the swords of the very shadowhunters who betrayed him (Yes, I got this idea from Game of Thrones. FYI, love that show! Daenerys is my girl crush.). The outside of the castle was very different from before. There were only trees, earth, and green grass that had finally started to grow back from the scorched land beyond the castle. If one did not know what once was there, you could not tell that many years ago there were buildings, houses, shops, and a city that was there until the great war, when it was set aflame and the air was thick with blood, smoke, and burning flesh. The sounds carried by the wind then were not pleasant birds chirping, but were cries and screams. Stories say that late at night, you can still hear cries and screams in the dead of night.

The castle now was protected by the very wards that he brought down to take over the Clave and destroy the city. What was new was outside the walls. Where miles of grass and where a forest used to be was now a massive moat, miles long and miles deep, filled with water from Lake Lynn as an extra precaution. Father said it was meant to keep them safe, to keep anyone who would try to harm them out, but Jonathan knew better. It was really meant to keep them prisoner. After all, with no boat, the only way across would be a portal or if you could fly. Ever since father found out about Clary's demon blood, he has tried to keep them locked away from the outside world and away from prying eyes and gossiping mouths. He didn't want to chance others finding out he made his two children into demon blooded monsters. It would cause more of an uprising and he couldn't have that.

* * *

 ** _*Flash back*_**

 **Clary~ Age*12**

 **Jon~ Age*14**

Clary and Jon were outside all day chasing each other through the forest. They loved to see who was faster. Jonathan, of course was faster, but Clary often cheated. She would use one of her special runes to make her two times as fast as he was. She amazed him more each passing day. He found himself happy, smiling, and even laughing with Clary. He would have never thought such childish games like the ones they played together would entertain him so much. It wasn't as fun as killing, but it was more fulfilling and it didn't leave him empty or numb like killing did.

They were now playing another game they often played since Jon made it up when Clary was 8. It is called 'The hunter and The hunted'. It was like hide and seek, only The Hunter is blindfolded, only allowed use their other senses to find the other one. It was a great training method for both of them. Shadowhunters rely too much on their sight and don't really use the other senses as much. Jon was currently The Hunter.

He sniffed the air, smelling the scent of dirt, bark, moss, water, leaves, and grass. A gust of wind blew through the forest, blowing with it a faint scent of strawberries and spices. _'Clary'_ , he thought to himself. He knew her scent better than the scent of wine or chocolate. Her scent hadn't changed in years until recently, with her starting puberty because of the demon blood.

He turned right toward the intoxicating smell. The scent grew stronger the further he walked, putting his nose up in the air. He smirked because he knew she was in the trees just above him. He could feel her eyes watching him, making a shiver go down his spine. He pretended to go further on, passing her. He knew she would follow him. He could hear the faint sound of her moving through the trees. Only he could hear her with his advanced hearing. He had taught himself how to block out most sounds and only focus on a certain sound. It was something he had been teaching Clary with this game. He would play music when teaching her because it made it a lot harder to focus on the sound she wanted.

He paused, pretending he was still looking for the little red head. He knew she would try to sneak attack him as soon as she got the chance. There was the sound of water, a bird chirping, wind blowing through the trees and rattling the leaves. He tuned those all out and he could hear the faint sound of leaves crunching ever so silently. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he knew she was behind him. He could smell bark strongly in front of him and he knew there was a tree just about 10 feet away. He ran as fast as he could towards the tree, using it as a lever to flip over Clary, landing perfectly behind her. He grabbed her from behind, turning her around to face him and pushed her to the ground. She let out a gasp as she hit the forest floor, pinned to it by one of her brothers hands.

"Got you." Jon said with a smirk as he used his free hand to pull the blindfold off of him. He looked down at her, his dark gloating eyes meeting her green narrowed ones.

"I almost had you." she growled out in annoyance.

"No you didn't. I knew you were there the whole time. You really need to work on being more quiet." he said with a laugh that only made Clary grow angry.

"Not everyone has super ears like you Jon. Next time I'm going to use MY Powerful Silent rune." She said bitterly. "You will never be able to find me then!" she growled out in anger.

"There is nowhere in this forest or on earth where you can escape me, little sister." Jon's voice turned sinister, the playfulness once in his eyes turned dark. The look on his face made all of Clary's anger evaporate like smoke. She knew that look on his face was his demon taking over him.

His mind was always in a constant battle within himself. It only got worse with puberty. The demon was more possessive and obsessive over Clary than before. It was worse now that it was harder to control his sexual urges now that he was a teenager. He could feel his eyes grow blacker while his grip on Clary's hand grew tighter; his nails digging into the soft flesh of her wrists. He pressed his lower body closer to hers. He was breathing hard, his heart was racing, the blood in his veins felt like it was boiling, and his skin felt hot all over.

"MINE." the Demon growled animalisticly down at her as he took his free hand and grabbed her hip possessively, digging his nails in her lower back, trying to crush them more together.

"Jon….hey, it's okay." She said soothingly, trying to calm his demon as she often did. She freed one of her hands and touched Jon's face. "Shhh, Jonathan. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you, brother." she said, now running her hand in his soft pale hair.

His breathing slowed down. His heart rate was now normal and his skin and blood no longer felt ablaze. He let go of her other wrist and she bought it up to his face, caressing it while the other played with his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. He loved when she showed him affection. It was moments like these he cherished the most. Only she could calm the demon inside of him. He opened his eyes and they were back to his normal shade of black with a silver ring.

He looked down at her still underneath him. His eyes locked with her green eyes. They were the only eyes to ever look at him without fear or resentment. Her eyes shined with such emotion of what he could only assume was love. He, in all these years, has never had anyone look at him the way Clary always did. He would have never admited to anyone how much he had always longed for just one single solitary person to look at him with such unconditional love.

He played with strands of her red hair that had started to turn darker. It reminded him of the color of blood mixed with fire. He gently stroked her soft cheek, looking from her eyes to her plump blush lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he knew it was not the right time. She is still too young and he did not want to freak her out. He could not have that light in her eyes replaced by fear or disgust. He needed to wait till the right moment when he knew she felt the same. It took all of his will power but he pulled himself off of her. He stood up and put his hand out to help her up. Clary looked dazed up at him, her eyes staring at him intently. Jon decided to ignore it and turned away from her and started to walk through the forest.

"Come along, little sister. It is lunch time." he said without looking back at her. After snapping out of her dazed state, she quickly ran after him. She walked next to him and laced their hands together as they walked. Jon looked down at his sister in surprise. He was still getting used to such random shows of affection. He held her hand tighter, almost like she was his lifeline. They walked back to the castle, sneaking in through the servant doors. They snuck into the kitchen to eat but when they got there, their father was waiting for them. He sat on a chair near the island, looking at them with cold calculating black eyes.

"Father." Clary gasped out in surprise. She tightened her grip on Jonathan's hand till her knuckles were white.

"Father. What an unpleasant surprise." Jonathan said with a devious smirk. Valentine narrowed his eyes him.

"I see you still have yet to learn to hold your tongue. I came home early to see how Clary's training has come but I can see you need a lesson of your own of how to address and speak to your king." Valentine said coldly. Jonathan smiled wickedly at him. ' _You just wait a couple of more years and your reign will end as well as your life. My blade and I will relish in the look on your face as the life leaves your eyes.'_ Jon thought to himself.

"Yes, father." he said indifferently, like he could care less or not.

"Where were you both since you were not training? You should have been in the training room or the library studying." Valentine said. This time he was looking at the small red head that looked like his wife. She looked up a Jonathan, giving him a look, silently asking if she should tell the truth. They could pretty much read each others minds just by their eyes and body language. He nodded, letting her know it was okay.

"Father, we were training outside. Jon has taught me a new method of training to help strengthen our senses while fighting; blinded with no weapons. But it was my idea to go outside. You were not here to ask permission, so if someone needs to be punished, then punish me." Clary said with her head held high, staring straight at their father's uncaring dark eyes.

"That depends on how well you do in combat against me." he said standing up and moving toward the door that lead to the hallway. "Meet me in the training room, Clarissa. Jonathan...go to my office. We will have a conversation when she is finished." he said and left the room. Clary sighed and turned to Jon looking at him with worried eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I will be fine. Okay?" he said in reassurance, putting his arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Now, go kick his ass." he said pushing her out the door.

Clary went to the training room. Her father was already in the center of the mat waiting for her.

"So, what are the rules of this training method?" Valentine asked.

"Well, I will be blindfolded and you will not be. I must try and find you using only my hearing and your scent with no weapon and take you down. Jonathan has been teaching me how to focus on certain sounds, blocking out the rest of the sounds around." Clary said moving towards the center of the mat.

"Well, lets make it more interesting. Lets put on some music and see if you can still find me and take me down." Valintine said with a superior tone.

"Fine, but I'm picking the music." she said and went to the speakers. She takes her phone out of her pocket picks a song and blasts it through the speakers. The sound of a guitar rips through the air.

" **I Stand Alone by Godsmack"**

 ** _Now I've told you this once before_**

 ** _You can't control me_**

Valentine's eyes narrow at her, clearly annoyed at the song she decided to play. Clary ties the blindfold and moves to the center.

 ** _If you try to take me down, you're gonna break_**

 ** _I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_**

 ** _I'm picking you out of me_**

 ** _You run away_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

 ** _Inside_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

She takes a deep breath, focusing on her father's heartbeat. She hears his heart towards her left with a swish, and she blocks a blow of his while twirling around in the air and kicking him in his head. He stumbles and she advances on him, getting as many hits and kicks as she can while he tries to fend her off, but she is too fast and strong.

 ** _If you try to take me down you're gonna break_**

 ** _I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me_**

 ** _I'm picking you out of me_**

 ** _You run away_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

 ** _Inside_**

 ** _I stand alone_**

He managed to knock her feet from under her. She falls gracefully on her hands, using her legs to swing around and get right back up in less than a second, stunning him. She charges him but he grabs a sword and stabs her in her stomach, but not fatally. She cries out in pain. Using this as a distraction, Valentine pins her to the wall by the throat with the blade still in her stomach, twisting it and making her scream. He removes the sword and angrily throws her into the weapons racks, making them all fall.

"You're pathetic! Your brother has been taking it easy on you." he sneered as he walked to her. She picked herself up. Tearing the blindfold off letting it drop to the ground. Her hair was all in her face and she didn't want to look at her father. She could feel her blood boiling. Her skin became hot and she was breathing hard while her heart was racing. The song that had been playing before changed.

 **"Disturbed ~ The Animal"**

 ** _I can feel the animal inside_**

 ** _My resolve is weakening_**

 ** _Pounding on the doors of my mind_**

 ** _Its nearly overpowering_**

 ** _I cannot begin to describe_**

 ** _The hunger that I feel again_**

"Look at me, Clarissa, when I'm talking to you." he sneered but she refused. "It seems I have to teach both you and Jonathan another lesson in the basement." That made her look up.

 ** _Run if you intend to survive_**

 ** _For the beast is coming to life_**

 ** _Taking more than a glimmer of this tainted moonlight_**

 ** _Death approaches on this night_**

 ** _For the animals soul is mine_**

"You will not touch him." Clary growled. Her voice was dark and sinister. Her eyes were all black as they looked at her father in fury. He was stunned when he saw her eyes "It's not possible." he said so stunned that he didn't see the knife Clary had in her hand as she charged him.

 ** _We will be completed right before your eyes_**

 ** _I have no control this time_**

 ** _And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_**

 ** _I can feel the calling again_**

 ** _The primal need is filling me_**

 ** _Changes are about to begin_**

 ** _And now my blood is boiling_**

 ** _I can see the fear in your eyes_**

 ** _But you cant bring yourself to scream_**

 ** _Time to shed the mortal disguise_**

 ** _The beast is coming to life_**

 ** _Taking more than a glimmer of this tainted moonlight_**

 ** _Death approaches on this night_**

He managed to turn in time so she missed his chest and stabbed his arm. He growled in pain and spun away from her. He quickly tried to gain the upper hand as he kicked her in a spin, making her fall to the floor. He quickly took his stele out and drew a sleeping rune on her, causing Clary's body to go limp. "It's not possible." he said again as he looked down on her. He tried to remember if he gave Jocelyn any more demon blood but he knew he didn't. The only thing he gave her was angel blood. He carried her body to his lab so he could test her blood.

 ** _For the animals soul is mine_**

* * *

 **Review please**

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Shout out To "ReadingIsForNerds"*** Check out her stories she has recently started a "Smutty Clonathan One shots" So check it out!**

 **I'm so sorry you guys I know it's been ages since I updated. I will try to write more now that school is in and I have more free time with my kids in school. However I do have a special needs 4 year old who I give most of my time. I wanted to also let you guys know am going to start a TMI One shot Book. It will be Alternate Universe on TMI based on requests from you guys. My first chapter which i'm starting to write is a Alternate Universe of the show it was requested of me by a YouTuber named "Jerrica M." You know who you are I wasn't sure if I should add your full youtube name. The Book will be called "In Another World" I think it's going to really a Clabastain and Clonathan One shots because their not really enough of those. I will be posting it within 2 weeks it depends I plan on making each chapter really long. Until next time Thanks so reading and all the love XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

This Chapter is continuing of the flash back from chapter 6

* * *

Jonathan was waiting in his father's office. It was a massive room of gold, black, and white with a high ceiling. A huge exquisite chandelier of gold, crystal teardrops, and beads hung in the center. The floor was marble along with a large fireplace with marble statues of angels on either side. One was holding the mortal sword and the other holding the mortal cup.

Above the fireplace was a family portrait of the four of them. Valentine was in a black suit with a large gold crown encrusted with diamonds and jewels on his head. He stood next to Jocelyn, his arm wrapped around her waist while his eyes were as cold as they always looked. Jocelyn stood emotionless next to him in a beautiful green gown. Her hair was in an elegant bun with a crown of gold and diamonds on her head that was similar to Valentine's.

Jonathan was 10 and stood in front of his father, one hand behind his back while the other held Clary's hand. He was in a black suit and wore a smirk, his eyes looking unnervingly black and sinister. Clary was 8 and stood in front of her mother in a similar green gown as Jocelyn's while her long flame-colored hair was wrapped up on top of her head with sparkling diamond pins holding it in place. Clary had a smile and her eyes held such light and innocence in contrast to Jonathan's.

Classical music played softly through the room as Jonathan sat in Valentine's expensive leather chair. His feet were propped up on the priceless Victorian desk that Valentine took from Buckingham Palace along with the crown jewels and other priceless treasures. He raided every palace in the world, taking every crown, every jewel, every gold piece, every priceless treasure and piece of expensive furniture he could find. One would think he would put such valuable treasures in a vault but Valentine, being the arrogant king, displayed his treasures throughout the castle.

He displayed all his crowns, jewels, and gold pieces in the throne room for all to see. He dared anyone to try to steal them from him and only a fool would try. After all, he was known to the world as "The Tyrant God-King".

Jonathan scoffed at the thought. "Valentine is no god." he thought. Gods were immortal beings and he was only a man, and like any man, one day his reign would end. Then it will be Jonathan's turn.

Unlike his father, Jonathan could make him and Clary both immortal beings. He and his sister will then rule the world together. They will never age, never get sick, and never die. He just had to wait for the planets to align like it did every 500 years, making the earth hum with power. He will then use the blood of the angels and of the fallen to cast the spell that Lilith gave him. He had to just wait another 5 years until the planets aligned. He will be 19 then and Clary will be 17 and they will stay that age forever. He smiled wickedly at the thought.

"Just a few more years and I will show the world a true God-King," Jonathan said out loud to himself. He laughed evilly as he played with the silver bracelet on his left wrist. It was a present Clary had made for him for his 14th birthday. It was silver with a gold "M" in the center, gold stars on either side of the letter and a ruby in the center of both stars. When he would unclasp it, touching the rune that was on the clasp, it would transform into a large sword with an "M" with stars with rubies on the handle. She marked it with runes to make it cut through anything, whether it was unbreakable or considered indestructible. He had no clue how she thought it up and to makes it transform into a bracelet, but he loved it.

Suddenly, the large golden doors opened and instead of his father, it was one of his guards. He was a tall brute of a man with dark greasy hair, a big nose, crooked yellow teeth, and a large burn scar that completely disfigured half of his face.

"Where the hell did you come from? I've seen demons better looking than you." Jonathan said while looking at the guard like he was some insect he wanted to squash with the bottom of his shoe.

"From Idris, young Master." The man said, his hand going to his scar on his face as if to cover it. "The king sent me to tell you that some important business has come up and he will not be joining you. He says to go to your room until further notice." the man said, not making eye contact with him.

Jonathan got up and stormed to the guard. He could see the fear in the man's face and relished in it. " _Good_ " Jonathan thought.

"You tell your king that he can kiss my ass. I'm not a child and I refuse to go to my room." Jonathan said.

The guard's beady brown eyes were shocked at his statement; but he said nothing and just moved out his way, letting Jonathan go by. Jonathan then went to find Clary. He wanted to know how well she did sparring with their father.

He went to the door that was across the hall from his. The door to her room were two large double doors like his, but his were plain black with gold trim while hers were white with gold trim, gold roses, and angels crossing it. Jonathan grabbed the gold handle and opened the door, not bothering to knock.

The door opened into the entertaining room. It was large with a high ceiling that had a mural of stars that slowly turned into a light blue clouded sky. It was painted around a gold chandelier in the center of the room. Hanging from it were crystals and strips of sheer black and purple fabric that were wrapped around the chandelier, dangling off like some kind of decorative octopus that tangled itself around the crystal beads. All of which was Clary's personal touch. The floor was marble with a large purple rug under a black couch. In front of the couch was a clear coffee table with a large vase of fresh colorful flowers. Across the room were double doors that lead out to the balcony.

"Clary!" He called out as he went to the golden door that was to the left of the room. It was the door that opened up to her bedroom. This room was large, too, with a huge king sized black metal framed bed with tall posts at the corners while a sheer black cloth was draped over it. The sheets on the bed were purple and silk with black and purple pillows everywhere. A large black rug was under the bed, separating it from the marble floor.

A large stained-glass window was to the right. It was a picture of the angel with golden hair and white wings spread out wide as he was rising towards the sky.

Jonathan glared at the angel because it always reminded him of Jace. He wanted to smash it into tiny pieces, but Clary liked it for some reason.

To the left were two doors. One was Clary's bathroom and the other was her walk-in closet. He strained his ears and listened, but he heard nothing. She wasn't here.

He turned around and left, looking for her in the kitchen but when he got there, the cook said she didn't see her.

Something suddenly didn't feel right. His gut told him that something was wrong.

He ran towards the training room, pushing the servants and guards on the floor as he passed. He threw the door open, rushing inside and looking around the large room, but there was still no sign of Clary. He then notices a guard cleaning up a mess of weapons on the floor.

"Where's my sister?" Jonathan demanded. The guard jumped, dropping a dagger on the floor. That's when Jonathan saw the blood on it and then some on the floor. He sniffed the air and could tell it was Clary's. He quickly felt his blood begin to boil. His skin began to burn hot and his heart began to race.

"She's with the King." The guard said shrugging and picked up the dagger, cleaning the blood with a cloth. Jonathan came at him so fast that he didn't have time to react before Jonathan had the guard pinned to the wall by his throat.

"Where. Is. She?!" he demanded, his voice becoming dark and sharp like a knife.

The guard tried to stab him with the bloody dagger, but Jonathan was quicker and snapped his wrist with a quick flip of his hand, snatching the weapon from his broken hand. He took the dagger and stabbed the guard's broken wrist through, pinning him to the wall. Jonathan then lets go of his throat. The guy coughed and cried out in pain, staring in horror at the dagger that was sunken into his broken wrist. "I will not ask again," Jonathan said with malice.

"The King to..took herrr..to thhhe dungeons." the guy stuttered out.

Jonathan's eyes grew black and wide, looking like endless bottomless pits. He growled in fury and took the weapons that were still left on the floor and began stabbing the guard with them. By the time he was done, the guy was long dead with 20 different weapons protruding out of him, hanging on the wall like a bloody cross.

Jonathan had droplets of blood sprayed on his clothes, face, and hands but he didn't care. He stalked out of the room, his demon still not satisfied with its bloodthirst.

He unclasped the bracelet that Clary gave him. The beautiful, deadly silver blade formed, gleaming in the light of the hallway. He stormed towards the dungeons in a dark and silver fury, killing every guard he saw. He was like a dark avenging fallen angel; both beautiful and just as deadly.

By the time he made it to the dungeons, he had killed more than 30 guards and was covered in their blood. He searched the dungeon cells for his sister, but he didn't find her. He knew there was only one other place Valentine would have taken her and that was to his experiment room.

He charged at the metal door, beating it with his bare fists, making the door peel back like a can and ripped it off its hinges. He stormed into the room, sword raised high, glinting of silver and red in the light as blood dripped from it.

There, he found Clary laying on a table in an "X" shape, cuffed with cursed metal. Valentine stood by her, sword in hand and a surprised look on his face as both of their black eyes met.

"Jonathan," he said in surprise. His eyes then traveled down and saw all the blood on him.

Jonathan quickly saw fear in his eyes, which was rare, but it only made Jonathan's smile turn so sinister that it would make any man or beast run and hide.

"What did you do, Jonathan?" Valentine demanded. Jonathan smiled widely, blood dripping from his hair and down his face, making him look deranged.

"What did I do?" He laughed darkly. "Oh, I just killed some of your guards, but I couldn't tell you how many. I lost track after 30." He said, his voice mocking as if he were talking about a game he won. "I came for my sister," Jonathan said pointing his bloody sword at his father.

"Jonathan!" Valentine said in a warning voice.

"No! I will not let you experiment on her like you did me. I will not allow it! Over my dead body will you touch her ever again!" he screamed, his voice dark and hard as he stared at his father with eyes as black as an abyss.

"Jonathan, calm down. You're letting your blood control you." Valentine said while putting his hands out to try and calm him.

"No, it isn't. If it was, then you would already be dead," he growled out.

"I was only taking a blood sample from Clarissa. Something is wrong with her. I think she somehow got demon blood too and I wanted to be sure." he said holding up the syringe of dark blood in it. "But I can't figure out how it could have happened. I can't remember giving Jocelyn any more demon blood," he said, looking off into the distance like he was trying to remember if he did. Jonathan smirked at his stumped and confused face.

"Well, now you have it and I will be taking my sister back to her room," Jonathan said as he walked over to Clary. As he started unlocking the metal cuffs, he noticed her shirt had blood on it and was torn with a fresh iratze drawn on her stomach.

He growled, knowing Valentine must have stabbed her with the dagger in the stomach. He looked at her face, gently moving a few strands of her hair that were stuck on her cheek, his eyes finally going back to normal.

"You care too much for your sister. It's messing up your judgment, Jonathan. I think it's time to separate the two of you." Valentine said, making Jonathan freeze, Clary still halfway in his arms and halfway on the table.

"I see the way you look at her. I know what you feel for your sister, but Jonathan, it's not a love that is normal. It's not right. You must see that. You can't have her; not that way and when she finds out about your sick, lustful feelings for her, she will be disgusted with you.

"Remember what I taught you? To love is to destroy and you, Jonathan, are a monster. You could only ever destroy her. Do you really think she loves you? She has not seen the _real_ you and if she did, I doubt she would ever look at you the same. She will only despise you in the end."

His father's words pierced his heart. The man always knew what to say to get to him.

Jonathan felt his blood begin to boil and his body began to shake with rage. Jonathan spun around and grabbed Clary. He held her in his arms possessively, his eyes once again turning into black endless pits. He had a snarl on his face while his sharp canines shown.

"No, she won't! She loves me! She's like _me_! She's _mine_ , not yours!" Jonathan growled out through his clenched teeth, sounding more like a demon than a man. "If you think I will just stand idly by like a loyal lap dog as you send my sister away, you're dead wrong. I swear I will tell your precious Jocelyn how you poisoned her daughter with demon blood like you did me. She will hate you 1000 times more for it."

Jonathan walked towards the broken door, never breaking eye contact with Valentine and inwardly laughed at his shocked and fearful, angry face. "If you ever hurt my sister again, I swear on Lilith that I will drag you to hell and let the demons burn off the layers of your flesh, one by one," Jonathan said, his eyes glinting in the light like black diamonds of truth and promise. He stalked out of the room leaving a fear-filled Valentine behind.

The next day, Valentine had his men digging a moat that would be filled with water from Lake Lynn. Jonathan knew Valentine thought it could keep them prisoner, but he was a fool. He had no idea that Clary would one day be able to create a portal. AftAer that, they will be able to go anywhere they want and the angel help anyone that crossed their path.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I'm back sorry it's been so long I have been having such horrible luck. My computer broke losing my docs that I had them in them and just a whole bunch of unlucky crap. Next chapter will be when they are older I'm thinking Clary 14 Jon 16... Please leave a comment and review. Thanks for reading Love you guys and a huge thanks to ReadingIsForNerds who is my Beta she fixed my story really fast which is why you guys get a new chapter tonight. Till next time XOXO's


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

 _Clary slowly opens her eyes to a bright blue sky. The sun's warm rays were shining down upon her. She squinted up at the offending bright ball that awakened her from what felt like a peaceful sleep. Then she thought in her sleepy haze, "When did I fall asleep outside?". The thought suddenly made her sleepiness fade away._

 _She sat up quickly and could only see tall grass and weeds. She stood up, scanning her surroundings, and all that could be seen was the grass field with flower-like weeds and trees for miles. The crystal_ wards _and castle were nowhere in sight._

 _"How the hell did I get here and where is here?" she thought as began to panic._

 _"Jon!", She calls out, but she hears no reply. "Jonathan! This isn't funny!" She waits to look around for any sign of him but hears and sees nothing. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds around her, trying to find any sign of Jon. She could hear the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and grass field but nothing else. No insects, no birds, and no water._

 _She opens her eyes and decides to walk around. She pats her body, hoping to find a weapon, but she finds nothing. She was only wearing her white silk nightgown that had grown too small and now showed off her toned, yet curvy, womanly figure that seemed to grow overnight. She walked for what felt like 10 minutes and she hadn't even made it out of the field yet. Clary turns around, hoping she missed something, and that is when she sees it; a manor in the distance._

 _"Was that there the whole time?", She thinks, sighing in frustration. She began to walk towards the_ manor _that was overgrown with grass, flowers, and weeds. Vines of green ivy covered the outside walls. It looks to have been abandoned for a long time when she notices a glint of gold shimmering in one of the windows as the sun shines down upon the manor. The closer she got, she was able to realize the gold was from the golden hair that belonged to a teenage boy. He looked to be her brother's age._

 _She was now standing 10 feet from the window to survey him. She could clearly see the boy now. He was handsome. He looked like what she thought an angel would look like with golden hair that curled a little past his ears. His skin was tanned, toned, and covered with black runes, scars all over the surface. His eyes were the color of honey gold and were staring at her with so many emotions. Surprise. Fear. Confusion. Lust. Maybe something else she couldn't read. His perfect pink mouth was moving. He was trying to say something but the glass that separated them was too thick and muffled his voice._

 _She stepped closer to the window, trying to hear better. "Clary," he said._

 _She looks at him confused. "Who are you? " She asked the strange boy. He didn't answer her. Instead, he just stood there staring at her with such an intense look of what could only be love. She had only one person who ever looked at her like that._

 _Her brother, Jon._

 _He would look at her like she was the center of his world. As if he would bend the very heavens if she so much as asked and this boy looked at her the same way. It was as if he belonged to her and always had. She felt a spark of recognition as she stared at him. He put his hand on the glass and she felt drawn to him like a magnet. She couldn't help but walk closer to the glass and put her hand where_ his _was. His hand was so much bigger than hers. They just stood there like that for a while, their eyes taking in each other._

 _"Clary." his muffled voice called out to her again. "I will find you."_

 _She cocked her head to the side staring at him in confusion. "I don't know you," she said and started to slowly back away from the window. She could see the pain and heartbreak in his eyes._

 _He opened his mouth to say something but then his face changed. His eyes narrowed and were blazing with anger as he looked at something behind her. He began frantically beating on the glass mouthing something. His voice became more muffed until she could not hear anything but silence; almost as if she went deaf._

 _Suddenly, dark clouds rolled in blocking the sun. Thunder boomed loudly just behind her. She could see that the boy was still trying to tell her something, so she tried to read his lips. "Behind you!" he said. She felt a cold chill go done her spine causing the hair on her back of her neck to stand up. But for some reason, she didn't dare move. The wind blew, making her hair blow in her face and bringing with it a familiar scent of pepper spices and men's cologne that intoxicated her, her mind becoming fuzzy with lust._

 _"Little sister." a voice said in her ear. She closed her eyes. His hot breath could be felt on her ear and neck. She shuddered. She turned around, her eyes meeting with the black eyes of her brother._

 _"Jon." She said smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around his hard, muscular torso. He wrapped one arm around her small shoulders and the other softly caressed her back as he held her close to him._

 _He bent down and nuzzled his face in her neck and hair, breathing her in and playing with locks of her hair. It was something he always did and he loved to do it when they were alone. She would be lying if she said she didn't love it too. She loved how close she was to Jonathan._

 _She looked up and could see the window over Jon's shoulder. The boy was now beating on the glass with his bare fists, trying to break it. His hands were beginning to bleed as he continued to hit the glass as if his life depended on it, but it refused to break. He stopped hitting it as if sensing she was looking at him. Their eyes met again but this time, his eyes were teary and held such anguish and jealousy as he looked at her in Jon's embrace._

 _Jon pulled back from her, blocking her view of the golden angel-boy. Jon put a hand softly under her chin, making her look up at him. Thunder boomed in the background as the wind picked up causing Jon's pale blond hair to blow every few seconds over his eyes. He looked so dark and mysterious._

 _She took in his beautiful features. His perfect cut jaw, beautiful flawless pale skin. His straight nose and dark eyelashes that were long as a spider's legs. His eyes were dark and were filled with love only for her while his plump pink lips looked so soft._

 _He was so devastatingly handsome. Only he could make her heart race and her knees weak just by looking at him._

 _How she cursed the fact he was her brother. She knew it was wrong, the way she felt for him. The way her body wanted and craved Jon was the same way it craved air and water to live. She couldn't fight it, even if she tried to for when it came to Jon, she was weak. He was her weakness as she was his. Though he had never so much as kissed her, she knew he felt the same way she did. She could see the lust in his eyes when he looks at her._

 _Jon brushed his fingers on her cheek and dragged them slowly down her jaw and neck. He slowly leaned into her, bringing her face closer to his. His lips touch hers. At first slowly, then hard, passionate, and frantic. It was as if he was starving and her lips and tongue were his only way to survive. Her hands ran down his hard chest while his fist, clenched in her long hair, pulled her closer to him causing her to moan into his mouth._

 _Then she heard the loud sound of glass shattering. She pulled away from Jon to look at the now bloody, shattered window and the golden angel boy was gone._

 _"Clarissa." she heard her brother's voice call out. She looked back to where Jon was, but he was gone. All that remained was the dark, empty field and the thunderstorm._

"Clarissa." she heard again bringing, her out of her dream. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was in her room and Jonathan was standing over her, looking down at her with concern.

Blinking sleep away, she realized she was in her canopy bed and it was morning. Memories of the dream were still fresh in her mind. She had been having the same dream about a boy she'd never met for years. She never told anyone about them. Not even Jon.

Thunder rumbled outside, bringing her from her thoughts. She realized Jon was talking to her, but she had been too caught up in her head which happened a lot. She knew he hated when she got lost in her head. He told her he didn't like that it was the only place he couldn't follow her.

"I'm sorry, Jon. What?" she said, now sitting up.

"I said, Happy sixteenth Birthday little sister." He answered with a smile, gesturing with his hand to something he put on her lap. She looked down to a tray filled with her favorite breakfast foods. Fresh fruits, bacon, french toast topped with powdered sugar, and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with ice-cream. There were candles lit all over it as if it were a cake.

"Jon, did you really make this yourself?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Ha Ha Ha! You know I couldn't cook to say my life. Hurry up and make a wish before the wax melts all over your ice-cream." he said rolling his eyes at her.

Clary closed her eyes. _"I wish I could leave this castle-prison and explore the world."_ She blew out the candles and suddenly a rune popped into her head. She quickly got her sketch pad on her nightstand and a pencil and drew it. She finished and looked at it.

Portal. It was a rune for a portal.

She smiled to herself and looked back at Jon who raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it, little sister?" he asked.

"It's a surprise. I will show you later. Now leave me. I need to eat and get ready." she said pushing him out her door.

"But…." Jon started to protest but she cut him off.

"No buts… just go and get ready. And bring a pair of swim tanks, a towel, and a change of clothes. Meet me in my room in an about an hour." she said with a devious smile.

"Swimming….in this weather? You must be mad." Jon said looking at her crazily, motioning to one of the windows behind her. The rain streamed down it and lighting flashed in the sky.

"Just, for once, do as I say with no questions. It's my birthday so for 24 hours, you must obey me and do as I say, for I am your Queen for the day." She said, closing the door in his face.

But before she withdrew from the door, she heard him say, "You are my only Queen for all eternity." She blushed profusely as she walked back to her room to eat.

She walked back to her room in a hurry, wanting to eat her food before it got cold. She walked into her room just as a loud roll of thunder boomed, sounding right above her room, startling her.

She looked to her window just as lightning flashed, making the stained-glass glow in the bright light. The blonde angel rising to the sky in the stained glass looked somewhat like the boy in her dream. She walked closer to the window, watching as the rain falling down the window made it look like the angel was crying. Just like she remembers the boy did.

With the memories of the dream still so fresh in her mind, she touched the glass face of the angel. "Who are you?" She asked as if the angel would speak to her. She pulled away as if waking from a daze and laughed at her silliness. "It was only a dream," she said to herself, walking back to her bed to eat her food.

*Please Review *~Tell me what you think of this chapter or what you would like to see between Clary and Jonathan in the next Chapter

 **~*~Author's Note Please Read~*~**

 **I'm Back Sorry I've been MIA so much. I should have more time now to write now that my Daughter is in Pre-K. I already started on Ch.9 It will be Clary's 16th Birthday trip. Warning For those who only Clace shippers Clonathan will start happening next Chapter so if you do not approve of Clonathan (Clary and Jonathan) relationship then stop reading. As always thanks so much for reading and your kind words to continue I promise I will continue this story.**


End file.
